


"Sarsaparilla? Why I never..."

by TheWritingFox



Series: The Sparky Chronicles [31]
Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Robot Shenanigans, Slice of Life, Spine just wants to be a cowboy, Tipsy Robots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingFox/pseuds/TheWritingFox
Summary: Sparkling water leads to some robot shenanigans at a bar with unexpected results. What happens when a reimbursement from Walter Manor keeps returning itself?
Relationships: The Spine/Original Female Character
Series: The Sparky Chronicles [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972690
Comments: 15
Kudos: 5





	1. Like A Titanium Alloy Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! I hope you all enjoy this new multi-chapter adventure!

_**⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙** _

  
"Well hello there, lil' darlin'." Spine's deep voice purrs as he saunters up to where Sparky sat at the bar, tipping his fedora to her. He had a goofy smile on his face as he sat on the stool beside her.

"Are you okay Spine?" Sparky asks with a giggle as he regards her with a warm emerald gaze. 

"I'm fine," Spine chuckles and gives a small hiccup before continuing. "Just the sarsaparilla is pretty strong around these parts is all."

The copper bot laughs softly at her sweetheart's choice of words. "Did you guys get the sparkling water again?"

"Mmhmm. It's very sparkly sarsaparilla water." The silver automaton nods, adding dreamily, "About as sparkly as a lightning bug on a June night."

This bar must have extra sparkling sparkle water, Sparly mused to herself. It was a rare occurrence that Spine would let himself be so taken with the bubbly substance.

The copper bot giggled softly, tonight been a very successful gig for the band, she was just happy her sweetheart and other family members were enjoying themselves. She looks over at Rabbit and Zer0 where they sat a table across the bar with the Walter Workers. They were laughing at a joke the eldest Walter bot had told.

From the corner of her eye Sparky caught Spine giving her a rather strange look. Turning to face him she smiled softly and tilted her head, silently questioning his expression. He blinked at her slowly, emerald optics glowing from under the brim of his famous fedora as a slightly lopsided smirk formed on his silver features before he gently placed his hand over hers on the counter and leaned over to say something in her ear.

"You're as cute as a bug's ear." Steam softly tickled the side of her face as he pulled away. He gives her a little dopey smile as she giggles.

"Is that right?" The copper bot looks away shyly. She wasn't unused to compliments, but these were very different than the kind he usually gave her.

The Spine nods seriously, smile still on his face as he winks at her. "Purty as a peach too." He gives a small hiccup while in mid wink. He tries again, this time winking at her twice, once with each eye.

Sparky shook her head, laughing softly at her silver sweetheart's goofiness. She perks a brow when he raises an index finger in the air, as if to announce something.

"You, are purtier than a picture", he says finally with a slight drawl and gently boops her nose, earning a robotic blush from Sparky as her optics glow brighter, a surprised expression crossing her features before she blinks and starts to giggle again.

Shy or not, deep down she really liked him talking all cowboy like to her.

"This song is perfect for bootscooting! Care to dance with me, lil' darlin'?" Spine asks out of the blue a moment later. A country song had just started playing over the bar's speakers and he was already tapping his toe to the beat.

"Sure but-- " Spine had taken her hand and was already helping her off the stool as she continued "--I don't know how to country dance."

"It's like singing country, anyone can do it." A happy grin eased across his silver features as he gently guided his darlin' into the correct dance steps. It was a little faster than what Sparky was used to, but she managed, only stepping on his foot once. 

Once the song was over, the two bots sidled over to the bar again, laughing a bit. Sparky was surprised when he kissed her forehead after she settled herself back on the bar stool. 

"What was that for?" She asks with a giggle, heating up in a robotic blush once again. She would need to top off her coolant at this rate. Spine just shrugged, optics glowing with mischief.

"Had to give my lil' darlin' a thank you kiss."

"Aww, Spine you're so sweet." She smiles up at him and gently pats his arm.

Excited shouting from the far corner of the large bar caught both of the robot's attention. The source of the excitement was a group of college aged friends trying their luck on the mechanical bull, whooping and hollering encouragement to their buddy holding on for dear life to the bucking machine before eventually being thrown off and bouncing slightly on the padded flooring around the bull.

Sparky could see the excited gleam in her sweetheart's optics as he watched, a goofy grin spreading across his face as he murmurs, "A metal bull for a robot cowboy, how about that?"

They wait until the group of friends meandered away before approaching the mechanical bull to take a turn. Sparky had never seen one in person and was curious how it worked. She waited by the the small control panel that had buttons to control the settings of the bull while Spine payed the bartender for two turns on the ride.

The silver automaton comes back with a swagger in his step, clearly excited to have his cowboy moment. He flashes Sparky a pleased smirk and in true gentleman fashion offered the first turn on the bull to her. Upon noticing her hesitation he chuckles and pats her shoulder comfortingly.

"There's an easy setting, darlin. I'm sure it'll be fun." His optics sparkled, he could feel his system tingle pleasantly from the sparkly sarsaparilla water still running through his boiler.

Sparky looks at the bull. It did seem pretty fun. "I think I may need some help getting on", she says to Spine with a small chuckle and smile.

"Sure thing lil' darlin." Spine knelt down and steepled his fingers with his palms facing up. "Just step up and I'll give you a boost." 

He gives her a little wink as she places one hand on his shoulder and the other on the padded saddle of the bull then carefully steps one foot on his hand. He easily helps her up then rises and goes over to the bull's control panel.

"Ready?" When she nodded excitedly he grinned and pushed the button for the preset easy setting. "Hold on tight!"

Sparky giggles and holds on to the built in handle on the saddle as the bull slowly turns in a circle and gives a little buck every quarter turn. It speeds up after a moment and after a few unexpected turns and bucks, the copper bot loses her grip and falls off the bull, landing on the padded floor with a small bounce, giggling the entire time.

"That was fun!" She laughs as Spine helps her stand. "Your turn! Mount up, cowboy."

Sparky winks and pats his arm as he gives her a goofy grin before swinging himself up onto the bull, ignoring the slightly pained creak that squeaked from the springs. The begining guitar riff to _'Automatonic Electronic Harmonics'_ plays in his head as he sits up proudly in the saddle, his optics alight with joy.

"What setting do you want Spine?" Sparky asks from the control panel.

"Give me the most rootin' tootin' cowboy setting, lil' darlin!" The silver automaton replied excitedly, getting himself settled in the saddle, seemingly not hearing the springs below him groan in protest as he moved.

Sparky laughs and goes to press the correct button. She pauses when she sees the button indicating the level above the 'hard' setting, marked **'EL DIABLO'.** That must be the most 'cowboy' setting, she figured.

"Wanna try the 'El Diablo' setting?" She asks. "I don't know what it does, but it's next to the 'hard' setting."

Spine grins to himself and adjusts his fedora, cocking it slightly to one side. He could take anything this bull throws at him! He was a cowboy after all! A fitting song starts playing over the bar's speakers, a rock and roll edition of _'Rawhide'._ His core thrummed in excitement as he nods to Sparky.

"Let do that one! It'll be a true cowboy challenge!" Common sense undiluted by sparkling 'sarsaparilla' water would've told him that this may not be a good idea, but he wanted to live out his cowboy dream and impress his darlin'!

"Okay Spine, here we go!" Sparky presses the **'EL DIABLO'** button and the mechanical bull whirrs to life, immediately begining to spin and buck. 

Spine's servos buzz slightly as he lets his body move with the bull's motions and holds on to the handle with one hand, the other hand in the air as he gives an excited cheer befitting a cowboy.

_"Yee-haaa!"_ His cheer was followed by a deep carefree laugh as he rides the bucking bull, his laughter covering up the sound of the mechanical bull's springs and gears groaning painfully with each turn and buck.

A loud pop was followed by the crunch and squeal of metal on metal as the bull gave one last turn before suddenly sagging in defeat onto it's side and depositing a surprised Spine onto the floor unscathed. The exposed wires sparked and crackled at the machine's base as the silver automaton sits up and runs a quick diagnostic on himself.

Sparky's hands flew to her face as her optics widen in surprise. A stunned hush had fallen over the bar. Even the music stopped, it seemed everyone was too stunned to say anything.

From at the table with the Walter Workers, Rabbit blinks her mismatched optics once before a grin forms on her features.

"One sec", she says to no one in particular and takes a large swig from her glass of sparkling water before breaking the stunned silence further by taking a loud spit take and starting to cackle at her brother's predicament.

Rabbit's laughing jolted Sparky into motion, quickly moving to her sweetheart's side to where he awkwardly sat up on the floor, steaming from the neck in embarrassment.

"Spine! Are you okay hun?" She bends down to retrieve his beloved fedora from where it landed on the floor then rubs his shoulder to get his attention as she descretly looks him over for obvious injury.

"Thank you, Sparky." He murmurs after a moment and accepts his hat from her then sets it on his head very proper like before meeting her concerned gaze with a rather sheepish expression on his face, glancing at the remains of the slightly smoking mechanical bull.

It seems he had sobered up very quickly. 

"Well, I uh, don't think that was a very smart thing to do" he says as he carefully stands up. Noticing her optics still glowing in concern as she looked up at him. He gives her a small smile. "I'm alright. Nothing is hurt, other than my pride", he assures with a small nervous chuckle that squeaked a bit before he cleared his throat.

Sparky takes his hand and squeezes reassuringly as they walk with as much dignity as possible while ignoring the shocked looks they got from the human costumers, over to the table where the other Walter bots and the Walter Workers sat. 

Rabbit had finally stopped cackling, but black oil tears of mirth had trekked down her cheeks as she giggles softly, stream hissing softly from her cheeks. Zer0 was more surprised than anything else, unsure what to say to his brother that wouldn't embarrass him more.

The Walter Workers were already on damage control. Camille spoke with the bar's manager while Chelsea was on her cellphone getting in touch with Peter Walter the Sixth, or Six as he's more commonly known.

The Spine felt so embarrassed and very much like sinking into the floor and disappearing. He frowns, steam venting from his neck. Guilt was starting to set in a little. He knew Six would have to pay for the damage he caused. Almost as if reading his thoughts, Sparky began running her thumb over his knuckles in a soothing manner and offered him a gentle smile when he looked down at her.

"It's my fault too Spine, don't blame yourself. I think if we apologize, that may help. Hatchy always says that communication is the key to conflict resolution." Sparky adds hopefully.

The Spine nods and looks over to where Camille was deep in conversation with the manager. Chelsea had joined her now and was relaying information from Six on the phone to the manager. He seemed to be taking it pretty well over all as the two bots approached.

"Mr. Walter will of course pay for the damage", they heard Chelsea relay.

The manager, a tall man in his mid fifties with a stocky build scratched his thick black beard thoughtfully. "Well, maybe he could only pay for half of the warranty on the bull." He adds helpfully. "It was getting old and I was planning on getting another one anyway."

Sparky gently patted Spine's hand before stepping forward and getting the managers attention.

"Um, excuse me, Bill is it?" She asks, reading his name tag. "I want to apologize, I had no idea putting the bull on the highest setting would do that."

The Spine tipped his fedora respectively as he steps forward as well and adds, "I wasn't thinking clearly when I decided to ride the bull, I'm sorry. It was not my intention to break a source of income for you."

To everyone's surprise Bill gave a jovial laugh, warm brown eyes crinkling as a crooked smile formed under his beard.

"Hell son, you gave that bull a run for its money! I've never seen anyone have such a time on that thing. I heard your 'yeehaw' from all the way back in the kitchen!"

The Spine let out a small puff of steam from his neck as he blinked in surprise at Bill. "In all honesty, I expected a slightly different response."

"You're not mad?" Sparky asks, just as surprised as her sweetheart as she looks up at Bill.

"I've been running bars for over thirty years." Bill explains with a chuckle. "You learn what to get really upset over. I'd file this under 'inconvenience'." He shrugs. "Life happens. No one got hurt, and I was planning on replacing the bull soon anyhow." The man laughs and adds, "Besides, I've never seen anything get wrecked in such an entertaining fashion."

"Alright, hold on", Chelsea says into the phone before offering the device to Bill. "He'd like to discuss how to reimburse you."


	2. A Game Of Busted Doors And Traffic Incidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected guest arrives at the Manor....again.

  
The sun was slowly peeking up over Walter Manor. It was surprisingly quiet, most of the inhabitants were still resting at this time of morning, all but The Spine. The silver automaton had awoken from stasis a bit earlier than usual today and was presently out in the Manor's garden with a soft smile eased across his face as he bent over to pick some daisies. He had the sweet idea in mind to surprise Sparky with them when she wakes up this morning.

He hums a tune to himself and looks at the bouquet in his hand. Perhaps he'd find a bit of ribbon somewhere to tie around the stems. As he mused over the flowers he heard a distant, thundering rumble-like sound from behind him. 

The silver robot perks a brow. Thunder? No, the sky was clear this morning, perhaps the rumble of an earthquake? The ground was shaking a little, now that he thought about it. Odd, San Diego hadn't experienced a really big earthquake since 1862...

The Spine turns around as the rumbling came closer, his fins sliding out in surprise as a large, silver with a dark patina colored robotic bull came charging at him from across the yard, the grass churning up under his hooves as the morning sunlight glinted off the two long sharp horns curving up from his head. Spine could only take one step back before the bull came to a sliding halt in front of him with a soft snort of steam.

Bright blue optics shone happily up at Spine while a soft moo rumbled in the nearly black bull's throat, before plopping down on his rear in the grass and gazing up at the surprised fedora wearing silver robot with a curious tilt of the head.

"Oh no" Spine groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "How many traffic incidents did you cause this time?" He asks the robot bull rhetorically before sending a text to Six.

_'Peter, he's back again.'_

  
Nearly a month ago, Spine's little "sparkling sarasparilla water" cowboy adventure at the local bar had resulted in him breaking the mechanical bull ride that was in the establishment. The manager of the bar, a nice man by the name of Bill hadn't felt the need to press ant sort of property damage charges. He had been needing a new mechanical bull anyway. 

Peter Walter the Sixth had offered to make Bill a brand new mechanical bull that would be far more superior than any other one on the market. And so, he had set to work crafting the bull that presently sat in front of Spine. The bull was meant to be an authentic cowboy experience, without any of the danger. He came equipped with a soft, removable saddle with built in handles, and was only programmed to go through a few bucks and spins before calmly returning to standing position to let the rider off.

Unfortunately, for the last two or so weeks, the bull had been returning to Walter Manor for some inexplicable reason. He would stay for the business hours of the bar, then simply push the door off its hinges and trot back to the Manor. Based on his seemingly happy demeanor, perhaps he thought it was a game of sorts.

The Spine sighs and shakes his head, startling a bit when the bull gently nudges his hand with his nose. He gives the bull an absent pat on the head. 

"That'll do bull, that'll do. Just....stay here, alright?" 

With that, Spine turns and walks back into the Manor, pondering why the bull kept coming back and sent another text to Six on the matter as he made his way to Sparky's room.

**⊙⊙⊙⊙**

Once there, Spine paused at the doorway to her room and chuckles softly as he peered in. It seemed most of the soft and comfy blanket population in Walter Manor had somehow found itself in Sparky's room. 

Soft electronic buzzing snores emitted from under the pile of blankets on the anti gravity chair Sparky used as a bed. The only parts visible on the copper bot were a bunny slipper clad foot sticking from under one end of the blankets, and the very top of her head at the other end, where a mussed fluff of red hair seemed to glow slightly in the patch sunshine that shone between the crack of the window curtains. 

He smiles a bit as he approaches the softly snoring blanket pile and gently lays his hand on the blankets just under where the tuft of her hair was sticking up, where he estimated her shoulder was, and gently rubs to help wake her up.

"Good morning Sparky, I've got a surprise for you."

"Mm, Spine?...still dark out hun..." came the sleepy and muffled mumble from under the blankets before she stretches her arm out of the blankets a little, exposing her face.

"That's because your eyes are still closed, sleeping beauty." Spine couldn't help but laugh a little, she was so cute in the mornings.

"Oh. That makes sense." Sparky sits up a bit then gives a little smile and blinks slowly up at him. "Mornin'." After rubbing her eyes, it takes her a moment to realize that he was holding something behind his back in one hand. "What's that?"

"What?" A mischievous gleam twinkled in his emerald optics as he gave her a lopsided smile.

"Whatever you've got behind your back, silly" Sparky giggles softly, a little more awake now and alert. 

"Oh, this. Just a little something I picked earlier." He reveals the bouquet of daisies with a small flourish, a debonair smile gracing his features. "Do you like them?"

Sparky's optics glowed brighter in surprise as she accepted the flowers. "They're so pretty Spine! You're too sweet! Of course I love them, thank you."

"I'm glad you like them" Spine stepped back a little to give her room to remove herself from the nest of blankets she'd made herself and put the flowers in an empty vase. Her silver sweetheart went still as a text pinged to him over the network from Six.

_'Where did you say the bull was?'_

_'In the garden.'_ Spine pings back, perking a brow.

_'Where? I don't see him. I called Bill and told him I'd send the bull back to the bar.'_

 _'I think theres r-r-rats in the Manor! Big ones from what I hear.'_ A text from Rabbit in the Manor's group chat interrupts. _'There's a scrabblin' sound coming from down one of the corridors!'_

 _'I saw some scuff marks and dirt on the floor while I was heading to the garden,'_ Six remarks in the chat. _'I figured one of you guys might have done it, but I'm starting to think it's the bull! We've got to find him.'_

Sparky noticed her sweetheart had gone quiet. She looks over to see him standing still, optics glowing softly yet slighlty unfocused. She knew that's the look most of the other bots got when they were answering a text over the network. She hadn't been upgraded with that capability. Six wasn't sure how to safely do it yet, but that was fine. He had given her a phone in the meantime.

Speaking of, the phone buzzed with a text from the group chat. Scrolling up the chat, her optics widend in surprise. The bull was back? Walking over to Spine she gently pats his arm to get his attention. He blinks then looks down at her.

"Sorry about that darlin'. It seems the bull snuck into the Manor."

"I thought I read that in the chat! At least that's better than giant rats like Rabbit thought." She adds with a small laugh. "Why does he keep coming back?"

Spine shrugs. "No idea. We're not yet sure if he's sentient, or if it's just a fault in his programming."

"We better help find him. I'll meet you out in the hall in a few minutes, gotta get dressed out of my jammies." She smiles at him with a wink then gives him a little nudge towards the door. A small puff of steam left his neck as he agreed then strides out of the room.

_**Meanwhile,** **across** **the** **Manor...**_

The bull had found a way to walk a little easier on the smooth floor after a while. His hooves weren't built for this kind of flooring in mind and he had slipped and fallen a few times before he figured out a shuffle like gait that kept him balanced, unfortunately scratching the floor quite a bit in the process.

He was puzzled when the flooring changed texture a little while later, from smooth to fuzzy. Unsure of this new terrain, he snuffled at it before placing a tentative hoof on it. It wasn't slippery and he could certainly walk better on it! Now he could try and find that nice shiny fellow again without falling! He peered into every room he passed, but the shiny fellow still could not be found. 

The bull had almost given up until he spotted a small shiny being laying on a large futon like pillow on the floor in one of the rooms. Carefully walking in the room to get a better look, he realizes this was indeed not the nice shiny fellow.

This was a small shiny....something, with a long neck and four long legs. His processings speed up as he tries to categorize this new something, his head tilted curiously to the side. He settled on the notion that this was a smaller and different looking something much like himself.

He gave a soft moo of surprise when the long necked something suddenly stretched and gave a yawn before her long lashed blue optics blinked open, gaze settling on the large bull.

"Nyaah!! Stranger danger!" GG screamed and back pedaled away from the bull. Her scream of alarm had frightened him, evident by the large plume of steam that was snorted out like a gasp as he sat back on his haunches, still regarding GG with a curious gleam to his optics.

"Wait", she says a moment later and squints at the bull, looking him up and down. "OMIGOSH IT WORKED!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess when Six says he's gonna build a bull, he goes all out! Lols 😆


	3. Hoofprints Charming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *>Yakety Sax intensifies<*

  
"It worked, it worked!" GG cheers happily, clicking her hooves together giddily, before tugging a book from under the pillow and opening it, tapping the page with her hoof when she finds the one she's looking for. 

" _'And so the prince appeared to the princess in a disguise'_ , that must be you!" The robot giraffe looks up at the bull, who'd been staring at her this whole time. "You're a prince! This totally proves I should be in the Princess Club!"

A puff of steam followed by a questioning moo left the rather confused bull. 

GG's optics widened and glowed a little brighter as she smiled and batted her eyes at him. "Oooh you're even French too! How romantic!"

⊙⊙⊙⊙

In the meantime, the other Walter bots had formed a search party for the missing bull and waited for Six to join them in the main foyer where the scuffs began so he could help them search.

Rabbit had arrived prepared with a magnifying glass in hand and a rather Sherlock Holmes like hat on her head. Zer0 had brought his bubble pipe along as well. He was currently looking over the scratches on the floor with Rabbit and thoughtfully blowing bubbles.

"They look rather spooky and mysterious, don't they Rabbit?" He asks between bubbles, stating rather obviously. "As if a large animal had passed through."

"In-in-indubitably my dear Zer0!" Rabbit agrees with a nod and examines the scratches with the magnifying glass.

The Spine blinked at his siblings from where he stood nearby. "Guys....that's literally why we're here. We know the bull is in the Manor." 

He looked over when Sparky giggles softly. A few bubbles from Zer0s pipe had floated over and a particularly large one had popped when it touched her nose.

"Sorry, it kinda tickled", she smiles when she noticed Spine looking her way, and rubs the tip of her nose.

"You're too cute." He states with a chuckles and shakes his head, smirking a little.

Before Sparky could playfully object to that statement, Six hurried in looking a bit frazzled even from under his mask.

"Spoons I could see, but a whole bull? How did we even manage that?" He asks, with a slightly nervous sounding chuckle. "Let's just hope he doesn't find one of the labs..."

"It'll be okay Six, we'll just follow the scuffs on the floor!" Sparky tells him, trying to comfort.

"Y-ye-yeah! The mystery's afoot!" Rabbit exclaims as she jumps up then leads the way, Zer0 happily following her and leaving a trail of bubbles in the air.

"There's no mystery Rabbit" Spine sighs and shakes his head as he offers Sparky his hand to hold before heading after his siblings with Six taking up the rear.

**⊙⊙⊙⊙**

Back in GG's room, the bull was sitting quite still and watched in amusement as the little robot giraffe pranced gleefully around him and happily cheered. 

"My prince actually came! The book said if a princess was patient and waited, her prince would come! I can't believe it actually worked! I'm a hoof in for the Princess Club now." 

GG had chosen to ignore the fact that she would've been welcome in the so called 'Princess Club' regardless of having a prince or not. It had all started when Upgrade formed the Club several years ago and made the royal decree that Rabbit was a princess. Rabbit in turn had later extended that title to Sparky, being as any 'Princess' in the Club could crown another princess to join their ranks.

It was rumored that the Club met up every other weekend somewhere in the Manor for a tea party. Very hush hush stuff, none of the boys were ever invited.

It seemed very likely that GG just wanted the bragging rights of having her own prince when she finally would officially joined the club. She had read all about princes and princesses from old books of fariy tales and considered herself an expert on the subject.

GG stops prancing after a few minutes and looks up at the bull, tilting her head curiously. "You don't say much do ya? You must be such a good listener! The strong silent type for sure."

The robot bull gave a soft moo in response and leaned down to snuffle her head gently before both bots heard the soft buzz of servos coming up the hallway shortly followed by Spine peeking into GG's room. It appeared he had drawn the short straw and was chosen to see if the robot giraffe had seen the bull, since the scuffs on the floor had ended at this carpeted section of the Manor.

"GG, have you seen--oh he's in here, that's good." Spine comments when he sees the bull, who moos gently at him as he steps in the doorway with a hiss of steam as he adds, "Six will be relieved, now we can take the bull back."

"Take my prince back where? No! He has to stay!" GG protests, squinting up at Spine.

"Back to the bar. I'm sure you heard about my little uh, accident a month ago." Steam vented from his neck as Spine paused then perked a brow. "Wait your 'prince'? What are you talking about GG?" He was loath to ask, but now he was curious.

"Yes, my prince!" GG reiterates haughtily and steps in front of the bull. "The book said a prince would come to me and he did! Now I can join the Princess Club for real! You can't take him, The Spine."

The silver automaton sighed a puff of steam. "You've been reading those fairy tales again haven't you?" He shakes his head then steps back to call down the hall to the others waiting at the other end. "Found him, everyone!"

GG glanced between Spine and her new found prince. It wasn't fair! Her prince was going away and she wouldn't be able to see him ever again! Even worse, the others were gonna help take him away!

"You can't take him!" With a cry, the baby robot giraffe launched herself at Spine and wrapped her springy limbs around his legs. His cooling fins popped out as he gasped and stumbled back in surprise, emerald optics wide.

"Gah! Don't bite my knees GG!" The silver bot tried to stabilize himself but over compensated and began falling backwards. Thankfully he had it in mind to quickly retract his fins before landing flat on his back with a heavy clunk in the middle of the hallway.

"Run, my prince! I'll hold them off!" GG says over her shoulder as the bull came up to see what happened and gently sniffed The Spine when he gave a slightly pained groan as he ran a quick diagnostic on himself.

The bull tilts his head at GG. Run? Well running did sound fun. He looked up as more people were hurrying up the hallway. They weren't as shiny as the nice shiny fellow, he decided but perked up when an exciting thought buzzed through his processings.

Oh! This must be a game! Like when he let people ride him at the bar. Maybe this was how these new friends liked to play! With a happy moo, he takes off in the opposite direction up the hallway, his metal hooves thudding on the carpet. This would be great fun!

The chase was on! Well, at least it would be on as soon as Sparky and Zer0 detangled GG from Spine's legs and helped the silver robot to his feet while Rabbit and Six took off after the bull in the meantime.

  
**⊙⊙⊙⊙**

"There's got to be an easier way!" Six pants while he runs beside Rabbit as they pursued the bull. He happens to glance down a corridor as they almost pass it. The Walter descendant stops in his tracks as an idea hits him.

"P-Petes?" Rabbit slows down and looks over her shoulder at him.

"Keep going! I'll be right there!" He assures then much to Rabbit's confusion before she kept running, he loudly makes a 'spspspspspss', sound down the hallway he's facing.

Moments later, a huge fluffy white cat comes trotting out of one of the rooms from down the hallway. Six grins behind his mask as he pulls a spare saddle from the hall closet and goes about securing it to the cat.

"Come Marshmallow", he urges as he swings himself up onto the saddle. "Let's show them the meaning of haste!"

The following chaos that would ensue was surely something that would be recorded in the history of Walter Manor as one of silliest things to ever happen within its walls, not counting the time Rabbit glued sheets of bubble wrap to the floor of the hallway outside of The HOW then laid in wait for Spine to exit his quiet sanctuary. 

Rabbit was still in hot pursuit of the bull, taking sharp corners down the corridors to keep up with the robotic bovine when the sound of thudding paws was heard from behind her. A large blur of a white cat padded past with Six on its back. The Walter descendant was swinging a lasso of thick wires over his head in an attempt to rope the bull.

"Yeehaw! The cavalry's here!" Rabbit laughs just as Spine, Zer0 and Sparky catch up with her. GG was hitching a ride by tightly clinging to Spine's leg as he tried to run with the hopes to slow him down.

With Six in the lead, the gang chases the bull all through the Manor, splitting up to cover more ground in the process when the robot bull charged through one of doors and unexpectedly appeared at the end of the hall, peeking out of a different doorway with a soft moo.

Somewhere along the way Rabbit forgot that the goal was to catch the bull as she pulled a red curtain off a window as she ran past and waved it like a matador, shouting "Olay!", when the bull gleefully ran past her.

At one point Sparky almost had the bull cornered in a room but froze when he turned and quickly trotted towards her. She didn't think her fear of Marshmallow the cat extended to all large animals but it apparently did. The copper bot blinks in surprise when the bull gave her a little nuzzle as he carefully pushed past her and out the door.

"BEEBOP? Is there anything you can do to help buddy?" Zer0 calls out to the Manor's AI after making sure Sparky was okay, who was now holding his hand to keep up as they ran after the bull

  
**_"Affirmative. Now playing 'Yakety_ Sax' _by Boots Randolph._** _"_ The AI answered.

Soon the music began playing across the Manor, lending the Walter robots a kooky soundtrack as they darted through various doors, trying to find the bull and inadvertently chasing each other before nearly colliding when they all ran back out into the main corridor at the same time.

"We're going in circles!" Spine steams heavily from his neck as he leans against the wall.

"I almost had him though" Zer0 sighs. "I almost got his tail!"

"H-how did w-w-we lose em? I coulda sworn he was ri-ri-right in front of me." Rabbit wonders, placing her hands on her hips as steam hissed slightly from her cheeks.

"Yeah! And how long were we chasing each other?" Sparky adds, feeling a little overheated as she took in some "breaths" through her nose to help cool her electronics down.

"More importantly, where is he now?" Six remarks, still astride his fluffy white feline steed. He tilts his head curiously before addressing the Manor's AI. "Hey, by the way BEEBOP, what was with that music earlier?"

**" _Zer0_ _asked for help. I thought the music was appropriate, given the scenario."_** The AI replied.

The group looked at each other before laughing a bit and agreeing amongst themselves that the music really did fit in some strange way.

"Say, where's GG?" Spine pipes up suddenly, having finally noticed that his leg was now free from its passenger.


End file.
